


Die for you

by Whityy93



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whityy93/pseuds/Whityy93
Summary: „Bloody hell! How is it that every time I don’t watch her back the detective gets herself in trouble?”, Lucifer groaned, putting his phone away.





	Die for you

Die for you

„Bloody hell! How is it that every time I don’t watch her back the detective gets herself into trouble?”, Lucifer groaned, putting his phone away.  
Detective Douche had just called him and revealed that when he went to take mini-human Trixie back to Maze’s and Chloe’s apartment, he had only met Maze even though the detective should have been home hours ago.

Putting his jacket over the white button-down he was wearing, Lucifer grabbed his keys and got into his car. 

The detective had told him she was going to question another subject before heading home, while Lucifer had an important business meeting at Lux. If she had yet to return, Lucifer knew something must’ve gone wrong. He just hoped he wasn’t going to be late.  
And, for the subject’s sake, Chloe was still okay. If she wasn’t, the guy she had been questioning would have a very unpleasant experience with many, many torture devices.

He drove to the address that his colleague had texted him earlier and parked his car. He didn’t bother waiting for back-up, there would be none. He hadn’t mentioned that he knew where Chloe was when phoning her ex-husband, because he had had no time to waste and also, even the devil liked playing the hero every once in a while.

He stormed up the stairs and when he saw the open door on the second floor, Lucifer entered slowly. He could hear the voice of on unknown man.

“Ya know, it’s a shame you came here. You’re pretty hot for a cop, but I can’t risk getting’ caught, so you gotta go. Any last words, hot stuff?”

Lucifer looked around the corner, seeing the detective bound to a stool, her back to him. In front of her stood a small, fat man who pointed a gun at her head and smiled a disgusting smile. Lucifer had to act and he had to act fast.

Without even thinking, he jumped out of his hiding place and tackled the detective and the stool to the ground. While he was jumping, he heard the gunshot and seconds later, when he was shielding Chloe with his body, he started to feel the pain in his shoulder, where the bullet had hit him.  
Simultaneously, the gun hit the floor and he could hear the man running out of the room. He decided to wait another couple of seconds before rolling his body down from the detective’s.  
When he landed on the cool floor, his shoulder felt like it was going to explode from pain.  
Chloe had gotten rid of her bonds when the stool had broken due to hers and Lucifer’s weight and was now kneeling over her partner.

“Lucifer! Oh god, he hit you! You’re bleeding!”

“Believe me, detective, I am quite aware of that. My shoulder feels worse than that one time one of my brothers hit me with an arrow, unwillingly, of course…”

When Lucifer tried to sit up, pain shook his body and cold sweat started to form on his forehead. Quickly, Chloe took of her sweatshirt and pressed it onto the bullet wound.

“Lucifer, why did you do that? He could have killed you!”

“You were in danger, Chloe. Without my interference, he would have shot you, there was really no choice to make.”

“Of course there was! Do you have any idea how lucky you are that he only hit the shoulder? What if it was your heart?!”

Lucifer smiled up at her and whipped the tears of her face that she had been crying without noticing.

“For you, Chloe, for you I would gladly die. If me dying would mean that you were safe, I’d die for you in a heartbeat. Do you understand?”

He sat up and leaned against the wall, still smiling. Chloe was still pressing her shirt onto his wound and after she got over her initial shock, she smiled back at him and then, cautiously, moved her face closer to Lucifer’s. 

When she kissed him, Lucifer was too shocked to respond before she pulled away. That was not the reaction he had expected. While he stared at her, Chloe was slowly opening her eyes, looking slightly scared.  
Bloody hell, why was she scared? She couldn’t think that he would reject her, could she?

“Lucifer, I am so-“

She couldn’t speak any further, because her lips where too busy kissing him back. Caressing her face slowly, Lucifer deepened their kiss. Why had he not done this earlier? Kissing her was intoxicating and wonderful and just bloody brilliant! 

When Chloe started to pull away, Lucifer whined a little, making her laugh.

“As much as I would like to continue this, we should get you to a hospital, okay? We will talk about it when you’re fixed up and rested. You lost a lot of blood.”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s a good idea.”, he said and got up, most of his weight being carried by the detective. Together, they made their way to his car and she helped him onto the passenger’s seat. When she secured his seatbelt, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

“You know, I’d rather not have you die for me, okay? I like the living you and I think that we, eh…”

“That we have a bright future before us? Yeah, I think so, too, Chloe.”

Smiling, he kissed her once more.


End file.
